


patrol

by moonlitceleste



Series: Maribat Platonic November 2020 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Big Belly Burger (DCU), Gen, Jason is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitceleste/pseuds/moonlitceleste
Summary: Maribat Platonic November Day 13 - PatrolMarinette and Jason go on patrol together. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Series: Maribat Platonic November 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	patrol

“Jason! We are not going to Big Belly Burger on patrol,” Marinette hissed.

The two had just finished making their rounds around their designated area of Gotham. It had been a fairly easy night; the only disturbances were from an attempted robbery and a break-in.

Red Hood turned his head to look at her. Marinette couldn’t see his face through his frankly dreadful mask, but she just knew he had on a pleading expression. Despite the anti-hero being a few years older and much taller than her, it was Marinette who found herself frequently falling victim to his puppy-dog eyes.

It was like her level-headedness left her body whenever she was around him. Jason’s penchant for chaos reigned, and they always found themselves in ridiculous situations. That didn’t stop Marinette from giving in to his horrible ideas, though—she really needed to learn how to turn him down someday.

“Stop that,” she frowned, purposely looking away. If she made eye contact, she knew she’d give in.

“C’mon Mari. Please? We’re already finished!”

The “please” was drawn out, and Jason caught her wrist to turn her towards him.

_ Don’t look, don’t look, _ she chided herself.

…Dang it. She threw her arms up in the air.

“Fine! Let’s go.”

She turned on her heel sharply, walking away. Curse her inability to say no!

Rapid footsteps sounded behind her as Jason ran forward to catch up.

“Wait, really?”

The grin in his voice was apparent.

“Yes,” she sighed.

Jason threw a fist up in victory.

“Sweet! You’re the best.”

Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I know.”


End file.
